Oh No I'm Not!
by MyPainIsInside
Summary: My friends Addy and Cally take me on a road trip! Sounds fun right? NOT! It goes wrong and ruins my life, i just wanted to be normal. By the way I'm Emily since nobody can pronounce my actual name, which by the annoys me. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so like I fixed the beginning. Ok?**

A girl about age 17 stood in the center of the throne room, gods and goddesses gawking at her. Why? Well you have to keep reading to find out.

"Well? Who's is she?" Commanded Zeus.

" More importantly, what is she? Demigod, goddess?" Asks Apollo, eyeballing her.

" Well she looks an awful like Artemis." Aphrodite states. They all shift their eyes to Artemis.

" I am still a maiden! This is an outrage!" Artemis said.

Okay, so by now you would think this girl is freaking out right? Well on the inside she is, but on the outside she's impassive.

" W-what are you going to do to me?" She asked terrified, they shifted their eyes back to her in wonder.

"Is it possible that she was created by the hunt, one of the hunters and you just haven't found out about the pledge being broken? Some of them were human." Apollo offers, then scratched at something burned into his arm.

By now she's crying, well tears just started to spill over the brims of her eyes. The moment they hit the ground, she started glowing, no really!

" Well looks like we found out what she's goddess of." grumbles Ares.

Artemis smiles broadly. " Yes, she was conceived by the head hunter of 1516, but who is her father?"

Poseidon on the other hand was busying himself with polishing his trident. They all turned to look at him since, well, he usually gives out his idea.

"Brother! You didn't?" Gasped Zeus.

"I didn't!The hunter did!" Poseidon denied.

"Well, through every purity, there is water." Apollo joked.

" Sweetheart, what is your name?" Asked Hera.

"A-Adonia." The girl managed to choke out.

" A Greek name too!" Cheered Apollo.

" Well, Adonia goddess of purity, welcome to Mount Olympus." Welcomed Hera.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

My hand flew to the snooze button. The alarm soon shut up. I crawled out of my bed at the orphanage. I was told my parents had died in a car crash on the way home from the hospital. So, the hospital handed me over to the orphanage after I was left behind. I am sixteen and have red or auburn (your pick) wavy hair down to my waist or as I call it, about to the end of my rib cage, hazel eyes that will change color, with pale, freckled skin.

"GET UP EMILY!" The warden yelled.

Emily's my middle name, I use it since no one can pronounce my actual name. So on all my papers I write Emily Wilson (my name). I pretty much scratched it off the face of the earth. I don't even tell people my first name anymore unless they're adults .

"IM UP ALREADY!" I shouted back. Then I flew to my closet grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on as I looked for a clean shirt.

Once I found a shirt and slipped it over my head I grabbed my favorite hoodie and book bag then headed out the door onto the streets of New York. Well, you're probably wondering what a sixteen year old girl is doing outside at 5:30 am. I'm in this health program at school called conditioning, I think it's fun but others don't see it that way. Conditioning is where you run from 6:30 to 7:30 in different activities. I met up with my best friends of all time, Acala and Adrastea, at the school.

"Hey, what's up?" They asked at the same time.

They weren't sisters, but they sure looked like it. Blonde hair down to their shoulders, green eyes for Acala, blue for Adrastea. Well no one can pronounce their names either so we call them Cally for Acala and Addy for Adrastea.

"You two scare me sometimes." I grumbled. They exchanged a quick, frightened glance, then started laughing.

After conditioning, we soon were in third period science, well only me and Cally. When Addy came in and screamed to Cally that it was time to take me away to safety. The students looked like they stopped moving, frozen solid.

" Okay, come on Emily time to go." Said Cally while pulling me up.

"What are you talking about? Why aren't they moving?" I asked frantically.

"No time to explain now we have to get you to St. Helens." Addy answered.

" Now you have to be asleep for at at least until we get to Tennessee or you'll implode." Cally added, waiting for me to nod so I nodded and she waved her hand in front of my face and that's the last thing I remember.

"We're here!" announced Addy.

"Mount Saint Helens?" I asked groggily.

"No, Tennessee." Cally corrected.

"Great, fantastic, will you PLEASE tell me whats going on?"

" We thought you were just a normal demigod, then the school was attacked by the hydra. Not so normal."

" Yeah, okay well why didn't you let me pack?"

"We packed for you."

"UGH!"

I stomped off to the bathroom at that point. When I was in the bathroom, which happened to be an icky port-a-potty, I heard cracking and freaked out. I ran out of there just in time, because a tree just about fell on top of our car, it just skimmed the bumper. Cally and Addy were on the ground like they had jumped out of the way, the look on their faces was dumbstruck. I rushed over there and helped them up quickly because I heard another tree cracking. Once they were up the tree was already falling so I shoved them out of the way, then the last thing I remember is them screaming my name.

When I woke up I was in some kind of hospital with almost gold everything. There were Greek writings and drawings on the walls. I got up and started tracing the writing on the walls, the moment I touched it, it started glowing super bright, great vocabulary huh? I backed up all the way to the other wall, too bad when I touched that wall it did the same thing so I walked to the middle of the room. The writings jumped off the walls and started circling around me, it was so beautiful! The letters from the writing turned emerald green and were line with glowing stardust, the Greek started turning into English as I read it, well actually I was reading Greek just as clear as English. It told stories of Arachne and Athena, Perseus, and so much more! It was truly fascinating!

" Emily?" Asked a voice from the doorway, I looked over to see a hawt blond dude standing there.

"Yah?" I replied, oh brilliant just brilliant.

" I'm Apollo, are you feeling better?"

"Much." Once again BRILLIAINT! Ugh.

" Great, then if you will please come with me." Apollo motioned out the door, he looked trust worthy so I followed him out.

He took me through hallways full of more myths and legends. I walked over to an interesting looking story and right before I touched the wall Apollo spoke.

"Don't touch the walls, we don't have time for you mystical powers." Apollo grumbled.

" Okay then?" I said, I was still pretty happy so instead of walking I skipped along side Apollo. "So are you, like, named after the sun god?"

He chuckled and said, " I am the Sun god."

" Really? That's so cool!"

" They were right you are clueless."

"HEY! Not fair you barely know me!"

" Oh trust me, I know more about you than you do."

" Stalker face." I pouted, Apollo looked at me out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. " What is it this time?"

" You're just like your father." Apollo chuckled, he knew my father?

When I looked around at where we were, it reminded me of my trip to Greece as a child. Grape vines all over the place, buildings with stone columns, and writing in Greek on stones. I suddenly found myself wanting Cheetos, wow that's just random.


	2. Chapter 2

A/ N this will have nothing to do with camp half blood or PJO seeming as it is an actual book I am

Writing.

SHOUT OUT:

Iknowallabtpjao

Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! Here's Mr. Chompy (")

Where was I? I mean not in context but, like, place. I looked over to Apollo, you know he kind of looks like a seventeen year old, a hawt seventeen year old. Too bad he caught me looking, I shifted my gaze to my feet, blushing furiously. Then he started laughing.

" What the hell are you laughing about?" I growled, that just made him laugh more.

" For one, it's 'what the Hades' for two, you a lot like you dad." Apollo laughed.

" Well freakin' A, why do you have to laugh?"

" Well you've got a mouth on you."

Then I remembered Acala and Adrastea. Omigosh! Where are they? Are they okay? Why am I not asking Apollo these questions?

" Where's Cally and Addy?" I asked, well after ten more minutes of debate.

" Right through here." He said, gesturing for me to go first.

" Since when do you have manners?" I grumbled on my way through, he just chuckled.

The first step through the archway was a step attacked by hugs. I recognized their fruity perfume, it's Cally and Addy. AH! Can't breathe! But I hugged them back anyway. I thought they were, like, dead or something. Man, that would suck if they were. All this started because of one crazy monster attack, a road trip, and a tree. A dumb stupid tree. You know what? If the gods and goddesses are real I'm going to murder the one of trees. Just not fair.

" Hey um guys? I CAN'T BREATHE!" I gasped, they let go laughing. " What's with everyone laughing at me today?"

They shifted their stares to Apollo who was looking down at his feet ashamed. Serves him right, laughing at me like that. Aw he looks cute when he's embarrassed... Wait, maybe I should stop thinking about that so much. Awkward... Can't gods, like, read minds?

" Yes." Apollo muttered to my silent question, of course that just made my face as red as a rose.

I shifted uncomfortably, which attracted Cally and Addy to look back and forth between me and Apollo. Of course the world has to balance itself out, and guess who has that kind of control, the beautiful goddess that just walked in.

" Oh don't pretend that you weren't thinking the same things Apollo." Aphrodite mused.

" I uh um... Aphrodite that's just not fair! Stay out of my head!" Apollo replied, now it was his turn to turn red.

" How do you think I feel?" I muttered to no one in particular.

" On a different subject." Aphrodite started. " They wondered what was taking you so long, so they sent me."

" We were just on our way." Apollo said, his face still red from Aphrodite's comment. Then Aphrodite just disappeared.

" On our way to where exactly?" I asked.

" To meet Chiron, he's going to train you." Apollo said.

" Oh joy." note the sarcasm. Apollo just laughed, but this time it was more of a nervous laugh.

_' I hope she doesn't think I'm some type of stalker', but she is super pretty. said a voice in my head that sounded just like Apollo's._

So that was completely random... Like super random. So I thought I would try a different person.

_' la la la! Chiron is gunna whip her butt into shape.' thought Cally._

" Hey Cally, what were you thinking of a few seconds ago?" I asked.

" Um, la la la! Chiron is gunna whip her butt into shape. Why?" Cally replied.

" That's what I heard in my head when I concentrated on your thoughts! The first time I thought I was going crazy!"

" You can hear peoples thoughts?"

" I guess..."

" Wait you said first time, what did you hear the first time and who did you hear it from?"

" Erm, well it was something from Apollo..." I muttered, out of the corner of my eye I could see Apollo's face flush bright red.

" What did you hear?" Cally asked again.

" Um, nothing really..." Oh that totally doesn't give it away (again note the sarcasm).

" What did you hear?" Cally asked for what sounded like would be the last time, she was starting to get really mad.

" Nothing!"

" Tell. Me."

" No."

Apollo looked both grateful and shocked, because I wasn't spilling and I was stupid enough to stand up to Cally. By now Cally was about to, like, implode! She's super mad right now.

" This is the last time. TELL. ME." Cally commanded, wow doesn't she sound like a mother?

" He was thinking about dying his roots brown because unnatural blonds are all the rage now." I quickly lied, my eyes shooting to Apollo.

" Yeah, fake blonds are all the rage in New York. Just thought I should join the crowd." Apollo added saving himself.

I started laughing uncontrollably, Addy and Cally just rolled their eyes and walked ahead. I couldn't even see them after three minutes of them walking. By the time I stopped laughing I was light headed but I tried to walk anyway. Of course I epically failed. Apollo caught me around the waist, this time it was his turn to laugh. He told me I looked like Dionysus on a normal day when I walked. I started laughing too, but it faded as Zeus showed up. He's scary when he's mad.

" Apollo why do you have your arms around the new demigod?" Zeus asked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/ N OK so I changed it from Zeus to Poseidon, I honestly favor him more.

SHOUT OUT:

To the viewer for the first review

Here's a robot :|]

I started laughing uncontrollably, Addy and Cally just rolled their eyes and walked ahead. I couldn't even see them after three minutes of them walking. By the time I stopped laughing I was light headed but I tried to walk anyway. Of course I epically failed. Apollo caught me around the waist, this time it was his turn to laugh. He told me I looked like Dionysus on a normal day when I walked. I started laughing too, but it faded as Poseidon showed up. He's scary when he's mad.

" Apollo why do you have your arms around the new demigod?" Poseidon asked./

" He was just helping me not fall flat on my face." I said kind of rudely.

_' You don't talk to Poseidon like that unless you want to be vaporized.' Apollo warned._

_'Oops.' I thought back. _

Okay, so I don't remember what happened after that but, it seems to have gone alright. Despite the fact Apollo nearly got blown to bits. Turns out Poseidon's really protective of me, and he knew what Apollo was about to do. I wished he'd just stayed where he was. I, apparently, would've gotten my first kiss if he hadn't interupted. I mean seriously! Why is he protective of me? I'm nothing to him, I did notice similarities but, that doesn't mean he has the right to do that. It's not like he's my dad or anything. I should probably mention where I am. I'm in the training locker room thing-a-ma-bob next to the Archery arena. Chiron thought I should learn Archery first, so he's having Apollo teach me.

Then after that, I'm going to the sword arena. Oh joy, me and pointy things do not work out well together. You know this training outfit reminds me of a ninja's but I like that because ninjas are awesome. I had to put on the sword sheath, which apparently in these times is now a samurai sword sheath. So I get to use a samurai! Isn't that awesome, well actually this was all designed to my benefit. Ninja weapons and things work best for me, everything else just didn't feel balanced besides a bow an arrow. When I walked out of the locker room I say Apollo sitting there shooting arrows repeatedly into the bulls-eye splitting one arrow after another.

" A-hem" I cleared my throat.

" Oh there you are." Apollo said.

" Uh yah."

" Well ready to get started?"

" I'm ready to go back to New York." I grumbled as I walked towards him.

When I reached him he handed me his bow and arrows. I failed the first few times then he decide to help me. He told me to pull back, so I did, then he put his hand around mine on the bow to tighten the grip. After I had gotten over that shock through my arm, he pushed my arm up a bit, to where my hand that was pulling back on the bows string was even with my eyes.

" Now breathe in, aim, exhale, and shoot." Apollo instructed, his voice was right by my ear, oh yah that totally helps with the pressure. But, I did as he said and I hit the bulls-eye. " Great job!"

" I did it!" I squeaked, then he let go, aw sad, oh well.

" You sure did!"

" EEEK!" was all I could say after that I was so happy!

" Try again!"

So I repeated what he told me in my head. _' Inhale, aim, exhale, shoot. Inhale, aim, exhale, shoot.'_ Wow that's going to get annoying real fast right? Wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

A/ N OK it's about 2:16 am here so yah.

SHOUT OUT:

Well just to all readers!

Here's a robot :|]

It was stuck in my head, it was his voice not mine. Then an earthquake shook the arena (not caused by Poseidon). I fell to the ground and somehow got an arrow lodged in my calf. I'm in immense pain now. I didn't, however, cry. I don't cry in public, no matter you that public may be. Apollo came running up to me (he had backed up as soon as I hit the ground behind me in one miss) and asked if I was okay, um HELLO there's a arrow in my calf of course I'm not okay. Retard. After he healed it (well for some reason he couldn't heal it completely so he just made the skin grow over the hole so it wouldn't get infected) he helped me stand. Yah, that went soooo well (note sarcasm). I had to stand on one leg!

" Kiss make better?" Apollo joked after I had complained about a million times, at least I think he was joking.

" Not joking." He said, he has really pretty blue eyes. They remind me of ice. Or Ice Breakers the gum. Ha ha.

So instead of talking I just raised an eye brow as if to say " oh really?". And then he kissed me. It was sweet and soft. Also, it was interrupted...again. By the same person.

"APOLLO!" Poseidon yelled. Apollo pulled away and shifted to where he could face Poseidon and still support me, he was, of course, smirking.

" Yes uncle?" Apollo asked innocently.

" This girl is supposed to be training and you're distracting her by kissing her?"

" No what distracted her was the sudden earthquake that hit the arena, _uncle_."

" I don't recall summoning an earthquake you liar."

" Yah well I have to go get my sister so she can help me heal Emily."

" Why would you need to heal her there's nothing wrong?"

" When the earthquake happened she accidentally lodged an arrow in her calf, I couldn't heal it fully, so I just let the skin heal over the hole to keep her from getting infections." Apollo stated as if to say 'see I'm not completely useless'.

" Fine, then you take her straight to her housing." Poseidon ordered, Apollo just smirked and poofed us to his sister.

You know, I don't quite like the concept of travel poofing. One reason is, it sounds really the weird, I mean, Travel poofing? Second, I just don't like bright light! When you travel like that, all you see is a bright flash and you're there. I absolutely ficking hate it! It's so stupid. I opened my eyes and realized I was now being carried by Apollo.. And he was shirtless? Why? Oh, he had to use it on my leg...that's right. Wow I'm stupid, Omigosh! He has abs! Oh, great. I forgot about the whole mind reading thing again didn't I? I looked up at his face to find out he was nodding.

" Yes, yes you did." Apollo said, but his own face was turning red, so I decided to invade his privacy just this once...maybe.

_' She's thinking about how hawt I am and now that got me thinking about her! Gods dang it! She is pretty though.' I could practically hear the command thought to make his eyes look down at me. ' Her eyes, they changed to gold, kind of reminds me of Kronos but oh well they're still beautiful. Her hair caresses her face perfectly too, and okay I give up she's just hawt!' _

I decided to play this up a bit.

" So I'm 'just hawt'?" I asked, and had the success of making him blush again.

" Um...Uh.. I-well- uh... Wait, what are you doing in my mind?" Apollo asked, dang he's playing it up too.

" I don't know how to control it. It was an accident."

" Sure it was."

_'Liar.' he thought._

We were in public now, well public of Artemis's hunters, so we continued this banter in our heads.

_'That's just insulting, I don't lie.' he looked down at me funny after I thought that. 'okay I was lying when I said that but still!'_

_' Ha! Knew it, you like me.' Apollo thought back triumphantly._

_' Well...Uh. You like me too!' Isn't that a great comeback._

_' Well.. I … Uh... Hey look my sister's here! Gotta go.' What the heck? It's not like we were texting each other.. That probably would've been much easier conversation if we had been. You can lie in texts. _

" Brother what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Artemis asked.

" It wasn't my fault this time! It was Poseidon's and hers too." Apollo said gesturing down to me.

" How was it my fault I fell and got an arrow lodged in my leg?" I snapped.

" You were the one holding it."

" You actually trusted me with it!"

" You're supposed to be trusted with things like that godling."

" What? It was my first time!"

" Was not!"

" Was too!"

" Was not!"

Artemis just kept looking back and fourth between us. Right when I was about to admit he was right, she cut in.

" Will you two stop it already?" Artemis shouted over our banter. " So Apollo, I can tell your crushing on a new girl."

" I am not..." Apollo muttered. " I'm falling in love with another girl." He continued in a voice so low I suspected he only wanted Artemis to hear. But then again, what was normal about my senses. I'd bag him about it later.

Artemis just chuckled and looked at me in pity.

" Let's get this girlie fixed up and ready to go." Artemis slipped me out of Apollo's arms. Apparently he tried to protest but she silenced him with a glare and walked off with me in her arms, leaving Apollo in the dust.

" You should know, if you fall for him, since he is a god he will manipulate that and soon after break your heart." Artemis warned.

" Figures." I muttered, she just smirked. Once we got in what I was guessing her tent she lay me down on a cot and began to work. As she worked we talked, about life and stuff I really didn't pay attention too, but then she offered me something that jolted me out of my daze.

" W-what?" I stammered.

" I'm offering for you to join the hunters." Artemis stated, while cleaning up the supplies. " Since I know you'll say no right now because of my brother my offer will stand forever, unless you lose your maiden hood, if my brother breaks your heart, since all men do. You can swear off men forever and join us."

" O-okay." I said. " After my chance."

" I understand, kind of." After she had put the last thing away she stood up straightly. " You can stand and walk fine now."

Artemis walked me out to Apollo and gave him a nod in greeting. I walked over to his side knowing he was my "ride" home. When I got there he put his arm around my shoulders lazily, I shifted uncomfortably, but only enough to where Artemis noticed, and Apollo, I'm guessing was too blind to notice.

" My offer still stands Emily." Artemis told me after we had said our goodbyes. I swear I saw Apollo's face pale.

" You invited her to join the hunters?" Apollo asked appalled. Ha-ha that's kind of funny, they sound the same.

" Yes, but she decided to take her chance before accepting. No need to worry, until you break her heart."

And with a poof we left right then and there. Bright flash! And we were in my room I had gotten assigned to me earlier. The walls were pink and brown, not in an ugly way but an awesome way. Two walls face each other were pink and the other two brown. Henna stencils were across the center on each wall, pink on brown and brown on pink. My bed was queen sized and had a brown comforter with pink polka dots on it. Yes, there is a lot of pink and brown but that's just because they are relaxing and remind me of chocolate when they are together. I looked to my right to find Apollo still there. And staring at me. When he realized I had caught him he just blushed and looked down at his feet.

Okay, so besides me ranting about how hawt he was I understand that you don't really know what he looks like besides his hair and eyes. Well, we'll start over. He dresses like skater. Skinny jeans (might I add he looks really good in them), logo shirts, and skate shoes. Pretty Similar to the way I dress, well no it's the exact same. He's about six foot one. He has long sandy blond hair that covers his eyes, and somehow his ice blue eyes still pop through, and he has tanned skin. This time **he** caught** me** staring. And it was **my** turn to become very interested in my shoes. Which were black Airwalk skate shoes, with ironically, Hot pink hearts surrounded by barbed wire and a crack down the middle. What Apollo did next shocked me, curse Aphrodite and messing around with peoples hearts, he lifted my chin up and practically forced me to look into his eyes. So I tried hide my face in my hair as soon as he dropped his hand. I had known him for maybe, like, a day and I was already falling in love with him. Curse godly charm. It was like that song I was heard. It spoke about falling hard and fast and they ended up crashing. But, it also said they had no control over it.

" Don't hide your face." Apollo said. " Please?" He asked when I still hadn't removed the hair from my face. He sounded kind of sad so flicked my hair out of my face.

" Curse Aphrodite." I growled aloud, I'm pretty sure we had been standing here for an hour just staring at each other until he spoke. Had, as in past tense.

" I really like you Emily." Whoa there, what?

" Um, OK?" Wow ain't I brilliant? He moved closer, We were almost the same height, I was only two inches shorter than him, about 5' 11". So he could easily make it where our foreheads touched. Which of course, he did.

" And I want to know if you like me too." there was barely a centimeter between our lips. So, of course, I had an awesome retort.

" You're the god of prophecies, you should know." He smirked and close the space between our lips. For the second time that day he kissed me. And my heart pounded just as hard and fast as the first time.

It seemed like forever before he pulled away. Apollo looked at me and smirked.

" I promise I won't break your heart." He swore before kissing me on the cheek and Travel poofing out. He left before I had time to doubt it. Curse Aphrodite...Again.

I happily got ready ready for bed. Since we had lost all my clothes on the way here they fully stocked my closet, I got into a skimpy pair of shorts and tank top (it was really hot okay?) and crawled into the big poofy bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I got up in the morning I actually tried to look good, one reason was because I finally had the kind of clothes I wanted, the second reason was because today was my first day off training even thought I had only been training one day and I knew Apollo would be up to see me. So I climbed into the shower, of course it was like six am so the water was nice and cold when I first got in (note the sarcasm). Then it warmed up to the perfect temperature, so I think I stayed in there for about an hour. When I got out I wrapped myself up in a towel, and my hair for that matter and brushed my teeth, then I took to my closet. I picked out a pair of flattering black skinny jeans, a sKiP logo tee, and of course my usual skate shoes. Then I attacked my hair with a brush, a blow dryer and my Greek fire powered straightener.

In case you didn't know redheads hair does not style very well, thus the need of a Greek fire straightener. Right as I walked out into the hallway of the guest housing I was staying in I ran right smack dab into Apollo, of course I didn't know it was him until after I apologized a few billion times and finally let him get a word in since I was staring at my feet...again.

" No need to be sorry sweetheart, my bad." Apollo chuckled, that's when I found out it was him.

" Oh sorry I though you were someone else or I wouldn't have apologized." I joked.

" Oh really?"

" Mhm."

" How about we talk about that over lunch." Wow I hadn't realized how much time I had taken, it was noon!

" Okay." I agreed.

He snaked his arm around my waist and started walking me to where he had already set up a picnic. Aw I kept him waiting. My bad. It was set at a beautiful misting fountain, then I wondered why wasn't he driving his sun chariot across the sky?

" I let the old owner of the chariot drive it for a few days." Apollo answered, well crap stay out of my head.  
" I'm sorry." He apologized, apparently hearing my complaint, he swung me around to the front of him and just like he said the first time 'Kiss make better'. Ha! Cliché.


	5. Chapter 5

A/ N OK I get bored easily

SHOUT OUT:

Well just to all readers!

Here's a Mr. Chompy (")

The ground shook. Uh oh. Not again! I, mean, seriously? Does he have to interrupt every time we're in the open? Well, okay, yah he does but still. I pulled away and turned towards Poseidon with my arms crossed over my chest. As I tapped my foot impatiently he seemed to get more mad. Apollo looked kind of afraid.

" Apollo! Didn't I tell you to stay away from Emily?" He growled/ asked.

" Uh no." I answered for him, Apollo just looked at me like I was crazy.

" I wasn't asking you Emily!"

" Too bad!" Wow, I was really being stupid.

"You do not talk to a god like that."

"What ever happened to freedom of speech." I grumbled under my breath, as if to make it worse Addy and Cally show up to take me shopping. It's not like I don't love them or anything it's just getting annoying, the whole popping in on us.

Cally noticed Apollo's arm around me and she smirked. I gave her my say-anything-and-I-will-murder-you glare. She just elbowed Addy who was trying to calm down Poseidon, when she saw she smirked too. So I gave her the same glare. After that she turned back to trying to calm down Poseidon when Chiron shows up. Geez, how many people does this party need. He saw Apollo's arm around me and just glared at Apollo, not a jealousy glare just a normal I-can't-believe-you glare.

" Emily, they need you in the throne room to receive a quest to test your ability to prove you can be certified as a hero. Yes I know you haven't had that much training that is the point of this quest. That and Aphrodite needs the Kraken slain for a new love potion she's working on." Chiron informed, well great a day of training and I have to go kill a monster.

" Fine, I'll go pack." I grumbled, I walked back to my room and Apollo followed despite Cally and Addy warning him I would be super mad.

When I got inside I grabbed backpack and started throwing clothes in it. Apollo came up behind me and hugged me. I was viciously mad, and he knew too. I looked over at the calender on the wall and realized my birthday was today. Well that's total crap! I'm seventeen, have a Greek god for my boy friend, and have to leave him for a quest in like a few days.

" Calm down, babe." Apollo whispered in my ear.

" I ca-." I started but he cut me off with a kiss.

He continued the kiss while he reached behind me and moved the pack off my bed. After that he laid me down without breaking the kiss.

" I love you Emily Wilson." Apollo breathed, he still didn't know my real name because I don't respond to it.

" I love you Lord Apollo." I breathed back, and we continued kissing, it was a bad day to wear that logo shirt, it wasn't long enough. Did I forget to mention it was a belly shirt? So right now it was riding up higher than I wanted. By now part of my bra was showing. Oh well. His lips taste like orange soda! I love orange soda!Ha ha. His hand was now at my waist ( by the way your waist is not your hips but is even with your belly button).

There was knock at my door and apparently the person decided to invite their self in.

" Emily?" A voice asked that I recognized as Addy's. I was somewhat relieved because she took things much better than Cally. Me and Apollo pulled apart. " Oh um it's time to go. Are you all packed?"

" Yah just let me grab my jacket." I said pulling down the belly shirt as far as it could go, grabbed my bag, and headed out with Addy, Apollo tagging along behind us. " So, um, you're not gonna tell Cally what you saw are you?"

" What you and Apollo making out? Hades no, she'd kill you." Addy promised. Oh thank gods.

" Thanks." I thanked her.

" Sure thing." Then she walked of to some random place because I knew where we were going.

" She's not spilling." Apollo said as he came up behind me and put his hand in my left back pocket. Seeming as he was on the right it just looked like he was holding me around the waist. I did the same as him except for it was the right pocket.

" Nope, 'cause she's just that awesome." I said smirking up at him.

" Not as awesome as you."

" Kiss up."

" You an your kissing puns."

" You started it."

"Did not."

" Oh really? Do you not remember the arrow and 'Kiss make better?'"

" You egged me on."

"Did not."

"Did too."

" No, your fault, you didn't have to kiss me."

" No, but if I didn't I wouldn't be able to do this." Apollo said before kissing me again.

" You made your point." I giggled, we had made it to the car that would be taking me to Seattle to find the Kraken.

" Come on Em, time to go." Addy said, Em was their nickname they had for me when they were too lazy to say my name.

" See ya when I get back Apollo!" I said, moving to the car.

" Wait!" Apollo said before pulling me in for what would be our last kiss...ever, we just didn't know it yet.

" I'll be back with the Kraken's blood in no time. Promise!" I said before climbing into the car.

When I got in the car I got a very disapproving look from Cally, but I ignored it. I fell asleep on the way there but we soon made it to Seattle. Well not soon, since we were in Greece we had to take a really long flight. Even the car ride to the airport was pretty long. I stepped out of the cab and was immediately attacked by a monster. Well, no one said this would be easy.

I whipped out my bow and arrow and pointed at the monster. I didn't really bother to aim since you can't aim and avoid a spiky monster tail at the same time. But still, I killed the monster. Now where to hide the body? Since I was having problems finding a spot Cally came up rolling her eyes and took out this solution thing and put it in the monsters ear. It lit on fire and disappeared. I am not touching that stuff. Ever. I still had a numb leg from lack of movement. But, I still moved pretty quick. The cab had pulled up in front of our hotel, so I grabbed my bag and walked in with Addy and Cally right behind me. After I set my stuff down in the overly furnished suite, I called Apollo but he didn't answer. Weird.

" Em, he's not gonna answer." Cally said.

"Why not?" I asked.

" He's not there, he went somewhere, and no I don't know where."

" Well fudge."

" I don't approve you know."

" Yes, yes I know."

After I snapped at her she just walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

After I snapped at her she just walked off. All of this was just too much, I cracked, I crawled into a ball and started crying. Everything that had happened, being taken away from my life, being a godling, being disapproved of, just everything came back in one big rush. Addy came and tried to comfort me but by then I just wanted to kill myself. I soon fell asleep. When I woke up it was midnight so I decide to scope out the area. After changing into my training clothes I set off on the rooftops. I stopped at one and dropped into the alley silently, but what I saw was devastating.

" Can I at least know your name?" A man asked after kissing a girl.

" Britney, what about yours?" The girl- Britney asked.

" Apollo, the Sun god." Apollo said, wait who?

" Oh well then it's a pleasure to me you."

" For you maybe." I said my voice dripping with venom.

" Who are you?" Britney asked in a snobby voice.

" His girlfriend or well I was."

" You had a girlfriend? YOU PIG!" Right then and there I knew I would like this chick, wanna know why? She slapped him across the face. Hard.

" Ha, I like you." I told her, not like like way but like she's awesome way.

" Why thank you." She said laughing, then she walked up and wrote her number on my hand. " If you ever need to talk, or gang bang a guy." then she left. After waving goodbye and stomping on Apollo's foot. I waited a good distance till I started yelling.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T BREAK MY HEART! And you remember it too, I know you do." I yelled.

" I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD FIND OUT!" Apollo shouted right back.

" Wrong answer." That was the last thing I said, I whipped out my sword and used the hilt to knock him out.

Then I walked up to him,flipped him on his belly and permanently ( I found out how to do this to gods) scratched his betrayal into his skin. " This here god broke his promise not to break my heart, now I'm breaking his skin. Don't trust him.-Emily Wilson". Then Apollo started waking up so I quickly did the curse that would make girls notice this first. Then I left.

When I got back Addy and Cally looked at my tear stained face and immediately asked me what happened.

" I-i was scoping out the p-place a-and I dropped into an a-alley and A-Ap- he was there k-kissing another girl, and it- it -it." I choked.

" Broke your heart." Addy said softly, giving Cally the don't-you-dare-say-it glare.

" A-after this q-quest I n-need to s-see Artemis." I sobbed.

" I'm already here." Artemis said popping into the room, seeing my face she muttered to herself. " He promised!"

" I a-accept your offer." I said.

" Okay, repeat after me. I swear off men, and keep my maidenhood forever and always."

" I Swear Off Men, And Keep My Maidenhood Forever And Always."

Addy and Cally were staring at me like crazy, then I realized my training clothes had changed. They went from form fitting (and highly uncomfortable clothes) to Camouflage Capri pants with a bunch of pockets, a camouflage shirt that had sleeve down to my elbow ( it had a pocket for a knife on the inside), and a camouflage jacket. My hair was suddenly pulled back into a braid, and I had a Four leaf clover necklace around my neck, silver of course.

"What's this for?" I asked.

" When you yank it off it turns into your bow and quiver." Artemis answered, then was digging around in her pack for something.

Okay so along with the clothes, you get a pack that can fit anything in it and it won't be heavy, So of course there's a bunch of stuff in there. Then she pulled out something wrapped in deer hide. Then she unwrapped a beautifully carve wooden knife made from the toughest tree in the world and gave it to...me?

" Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

" I've been saving it for the girl who would join me in hunting and every girl I've met besides you turned me down." Artemis explained.

I examined the knife closer, it had carvings of men being turned into elk and Artemis hunting them with her companion. Hmm I wonder if we could do that to Apollo.

" No, we can't." Artemis chuckled. Speak of the devil and he shall come, guess who pops in right then and there. That's right Apollo himself.

" What are you doing here?" I snarled, Addy and Cally had to literally sit on me so I couldn't get up.

" What the Hades did you do to my arm? What kind of curse is is?" Apollo shouted, Artemis looked mad.

" I made up a curse, and it's on your arm forever. Oh, and it's the first thing a girl will notice about you." I said evilly.

" Why? Why did you just ruin my love life?" He snapped back, I was so mad I started glowing again, yes this happens on a daily basis, well when I get mad. Which is like everyday.

" You told me you loved me! You promised you wouldn't break my heart!" I shrieked at him pushing Addy and Cally off and stalking towards him. " You lied."

"You weren't supposed to find out!"

"Wrong answer."

I attacked with the full force of my three years of soccer and new hunter powers combined into a round house kick. Then once he was on the ground I straddled him and punched is face until I heard a very satisfying crack. Then I sat there resting, of course I didn't noticed him healing the broken nose. So it took me by surprise when he quickly rolled us over and he was now straddling me. Then he had enough gall to kiss me! That set me off again, I flung up (and in the process flinging him across to the room) and tried scrubbing that off my face. He left a dent in the wall, well that's going to be hard to explain. I was about to go hit him again when I felt three sets of surprisingly strong arms restrain me. They were too strong to be Addy or Cally, when I looked behind me it was Dionysus, Hermes, and Poseidon. I struggled against their binding for about an hour while Artemis observed the damage I did to her brother, yeah I caused that much. Hermes and Dionysus had to go help Artemis so I decided to play nice and stop struggling against Poseidon. Even though I could gt out of his hold easily.

" Well you caused a heck of a lot damage to him girlie." Hermes said. " Nice job."

" Serves him right." Artemis, Addy, Cally, and Poseidon all said in unison. Did I forget to mention Dionysus had left to take the unconscious Apollo back to Olympus? No? Well I meant to...Maybe.

Then Artemis instructed Poseidon to let go of me. So he did and as soon as he did I collapsed to the ground crying. Wow I'm crying a lot lately. Artemis told all the guys to leave and go wait out in the hall. Then she sat down next to me and put a comforting arm around me.

" This is what makes you joining me even better. No more guy troubles." Artemis murmured softly, I was still crying. " You should get some sleep, in the morning you're kill the Kraken!"

" Thank you Lady Artemis, goodnight." I said as I crawled into bed, I was so exhausted I just blacked out so I didn't notice that she tucked me in. Then she left with Poseidon and Hermes. And I'm pretty sure Addy and Cally came back in.

I swear this was the weirdest dream ever. And I mean ever!

" _I will get revenge Emily Wilson." Apollo growled._

"_Good for you." I mumbled, I seriously didn't want to be here right now._

" _Oh and just to start." He said before walking over punching me, throwing me into a wall, and kicking me in the stomach. " Yes that will show when you wake up."_

" _Gods dang you." I spat, trying to get the blood out of my mouth by being on all fours, that and I just couldn't get up._

I woke up and realized I was seriously on all fours coughing up blood. I also found out there was a towel to catch the blood and someone rubbing my back, I looked up to see Addy. She smiled sympathetically. I also saw Cally making a bunch of calls, I eavesdropped a bit.

" NO, she's sitting here coughing up blood, something happened in here dream." She said in to the phone, someone on the other line spoke. " Wait, you mean to tell me Apollo did this to her?" She growled.

" I'm going to kill Apollo." Addy muttered.

" I'll help!" I said before coughing up more blood.


	7. AN Arizona

_**Hey guys I'm sorry to announce that I will be going to Arizona for two weeks as of 8-1-10 and will not be able to update, I can write but we will be on the road and no internet**_

_**truly,**_

_**Sk8rRebel13**_


End file.
